The Case of The Doctor, The Detective, and The Spy-tectives
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: In a wild turn of events, The Spy-tectives have to help a old friend from before they became what they are now. Soon, their friend The Doctor is dragged in too, having to help Jimmy, Rachel, and the Spy-tectives in a wild turn of events. Be Prepared for the ride of a lifetime.
1. Beginnings

Case # ST-F9B72:The Case of The Doctor, The Detective, and the Spy-tectives  
(A Case Closed and Doctor Who Crossover)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the characters used in this story._  
_Doctor Who belongs to BBC & BBC America_  
_Case Closed/Detective Conan belongs to Funimation Anime and others from Japan._  
_I only own __James & Daniel: Spy-tective Agency_ _and the characters that are linked to the Spy-tective Agency._

Chapter 1: Beginnings  
In a apartment building that had lasted for years to come, in a Atlanta area, there was two boys doing stuff. Their name was James and Daniel. They were doing their usual stuff, when of course there was no case. Somewhere in the building, they were playing in their old arcade library, playing their favorite game. As they were playing, they were using a NES/SNES system.  
"Ha! Beat you again!", Daniel exclaimed. He was dressed in a red shirt, a grey sweat jacket, and jeans. "Darn, not again!", James said. He wore a white button up shirt, a business tie, and suspenders attached to his pants, and a detective hat. Hanging behind him on the chair was his jacket. "Daniel, you are truly the game master.", said James  
All of a sudden, the phone rang. "Beep, Beep!', it rang. James and Daniel all of a sudden made a run for it. " I've got it.", Daniel said. " No, I've got it!", yelled James. This fight for the hotline would go on for a little while, until someone (mostly James) would get to the phone. But today was no ordinary day for them. As proof, Daniel kicked James in the throat, knocking him completely out. "Gack!", James said, as he got pwned by his own brother again, this time in real life. Daniel brushed himself off, then picked up the phone.  
"Hello?", Daniel said. "oh, Hi chief... no,no. James is sort of out of it, so he can't pick up the phone.'.Meanwhile, James was picking himself up from the crazy fight he's ever experienced. As he went to the phone, he heard the last of the conversation. "Yea, gotcha chief. Bye for now!', Daniel said, then hung up the phone, then turned to James. James decided to speak up and said, "Well, what did he say?". "He said that aliens are invading Japan.', Daniel said, with a worried look. James just looked at his face with a puzzled look. "I know that I'm going to regret this, but who or what is invading Japan?" "Daleks and Cybermen.", Daniel said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Flying through time and space was a strange blue box with a light flashing on top and it wheezed. The words "Police Public Call Box" was on it. Inside, there was a man who was in a brown jacket, red bowtie and suspenders on a white shirt. He was with a married couple. The woman's name was Amy Pond. Her husband's name was Rory Williams. Both were inside the TARDIS.  
The man who was flying the TARDIS was The Doctor. At least that was his name he told everyone to call. The TARDIS bumped again, tossing Amy into Rory. "Sorry about that, the old girl has trouble sometimes in the Time Vortex.", said The Doctor, who was pressing switches and pulling levers.

All of a sudden, the telephone attached to the doors of the TARDIS, started ringing. The Doctor looked up from his work, surprised. "How...how is that possible?", The Doctor said. Pulling a couple of levers, the TARDIS came to a stop. He then went over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" "Dude, Watz ahhhp!", James yelled over the phone. "Don't yell like that! H-how did you get this phone number? How did you even get this phone to work?" "That's not important now. You're probably wondering why I called you?", James said. The Doctor thought for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

The Doctor heard sounds on the other line and waited. "Well, it's simple. We need you to help us with a small problem.", James said. The Doctor again waited. "Daleks and Cybermen are about to attack Tokyo. Or is it Japan?". The  
The Doctor tried to say something, but all he could say was, "Ahheek!". 'The Doctor never squeaks.', James thought. "What was that Doctor? Could you repeat that?", James asked. Daniel held up a card that held the Doctor's contact info. "Hang on Doctor.", James said, "Let me call you on your other phone."

* * *

Elsewhere in space...  
Spaceships shaped like saucers and cube-like vehicles started to fly though space and hovered over the Earth.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS...  
"Who or what are they after?", The Doctor said. James, who was nervous, turned toward the computer screen, then looked at Daniel, then back at the computer screen and replied,"I don't know. Don't panic, alright?", James said. "Alright.", The Doctor said. "There's got to be someone in Japan that they need.". He was running his hand through his hair.  
James thought for a moment, then said, "Doctor, I don't know anyone in Japan... except for a old pen-pal named Jimmy Kudo." The Doctor though for a moment, then asked, "What happened to him?" "Don't know, except that we lost contact when Daniel and I got shot." James said. "Maybe Rachel will know." "Who?" The Doctor asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Moore's Residence...  
Rachel was getting ready to spend time with Conan at the arcade, when the phone rang. "I've got it!", Richard yelled. "Hello? Oh, it's you...yea, hang on." He then handed the phone to Rachel. "Phone for you.", He said. She grabbed it out of her father's hand, and watched him slung out of the room.  
"Hello?" "Rachel, it's me, James. Jimmy's old pen pal.", James said. Rachel thought for a moment, then remembered Jimmy's old pals from long ago. "Oh, yea. I remember you. How's it going?" "Never mind me.", he said. "The fact is I need to speak to Jimmy. Is he home?". Rachel didn't know how to break it to James, so she said, "Jimmy has been missing for a while now, on a case.". What? That could mean he's captured by Cybermen or Daleks.", James said. Rachel was about to ask, when he said, "Listen, Don't move. Stay where you are, and don't go anywhere! Got it? Good.". He then hung up.

* * *

Later...  
"Why are we going to the arcade if James said not to go?", Conan asked. Rachel stopped dragging Conan and turned toward him. "How did you know?", Rachel asked. Conan didn't get nervous on this one for it was easy. "You weren't talking softly enough for me to hear, Rachel. And besides, didn't James sound like we were in some trouble or something?", Conan asked. Rachel thought, then said, "Nah! Besides, I promised you I would take you to the arcade, and I will.". Conan didn't like where this was going. Of course, he was right.

"JIM-ME KU-DO", a robotic voice said. "Wh-who was that?", Rachel asked. As soon as she said that, she would've taken it back in a heartbeat, for when she turned around, she saw something... alien about the creature. "WE ARE THE DA-LEKS", the strange looking robot said. Then another robot, more human like, came up. "YOU WILL HAVE YOUR YOUTH REMOVED! WE ARE CYBERMEN. YOU WILL SURRENDER TO US!", the Cybermen said.


	2. The Brawl in Downtown Tokyo

Chapter 2: The Brawl in Downtown Tokyo  
Rachel and Conan were afraid, for they had never experienced a alien before, until now. All of a sudden, out of nowhere came a light, then a car with a battering ram. The car hit most of the robots, saving them. Two kids climbed out of the car. The battering ram retracted into the car, then the trunk closed up. "I thought I told you to stay put Rachel!", The tall figure said. "You didn't listen to my brother, James here.", said the shorter one. Rachel looked at the taller figure and said, "You're James, aren't you?". The portal closed revealing their identities.

"The one and only.", James said. "and I'm Daniel.", Daniel said. Conan (who was really Jimmy) was shocked and amazed all at the same time. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY HUE-MAN.", said the Dalek leader. James turned around and said, "Why should I? So you can take the female and "delete" or "exterminate" the little one? Or is it the other way around?". James thought for a moment. "ALL WE WANT IS THE YOUNG JIM-ME KUDO BOY!", the Dalek leader said. Conan stiffened up, afraid that his identity was on the line. "WE NEED HIM FOR IMPORTANT REASONS.", said the Cyberleader. 'Young!', thought James, 'Jimmy isn't young, he's a teenager...'. James turned toward Conan, looking at him for a second. "Unless...", James said. James turned toward the the leaders. Inside his brain, James had a theory, an Idea.

"Daniel.", James said, "Where is our experiment?". Daniel thought for a moment, then said, "Which experiment?". "The 'Fountain of Youth' project.", James said. Daniel thought again, then said, "It's in a safe...but in a new one.". "Daniel.", James said, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulder. "Why?" "Remember that time thieves broke into our home?". James thought for a moment, "Yeah, why?", he said. "Because, they took our project and back then, we disguised things as other things. Back then, the project was disguised as "Untraceable Poison: Apotoxin-4825". So, they took it and left us this.", Daniel said, slowly reaching into his jacket pocket.  
He quickly whipped out his laser gun and zapping the Cybermen and the Daleks. James joined in the fun, and pulled out a rocket launcher. Most of the the aliens were destroyed, but some escaped, by fleeing and running away.  
After the fight, Daniel pulled out the paper that James gave to him long ago. James thought for a moment, as he looked over the paper. "Of course. This explains everything.", he said, holding up the paper. "Why our pen-pal lost contact after we got a apartment, why Rachel can't find Jimmy, and why Conan is wearing that!", he said, pointing to Conan's outfit, which looked funny. (like coincidental funny.) "In 1996, thieves broke into our home, stealing an experimental drug. Unfortunately, we never found out who, or what, would want to take ti. The only clue was a piece of paper with a unknown symbol. Not knowing what to do with the paper, i gave it to Daniel to see what he could do with it.", James said. "Daniel and I later ran into a strange organization who wanted to take over the world." "Like all bad guys do.", Daniel mumbled. James looked at Daniel, then continued.  
"They had code names, named after food and alcohol, odd ways of doing crimes and business, and more. They were the one who stole the drug, which they used to kill... or should I say try to kill, Jimmy Kudo.". He paused for dramatic effect, then doing his best Jimmy Kudo impression, James pointed at Conan. "Thereby, making you Conan Edogawa, Jimmy Kudo, The famous teenage detective!", James exclaimed.  
Rachel didn't understand, but Conan looked in horror as his identity was found out by two strange crimefighters. "Admit it, I'm right.", James said. "You're right kid.", a voice said. Conan's pupils dilated even more in fear. James turned around to see a man in black pointing a gun at him. All Conan could do was gulp in fear.


	3. The Chapter Where Stuff gets Serious

Chapter 3: The Chapter in Which Stuff Gets Serious  
Everything went silent as James and Daniel made a psychic link, trying to come up with a plan. Then, they had one in milliseconds (faster than the fastest supercomputer made by anyone [except the Spy-tectives]). "You two look familiar.", Vodka said. James smiled and said, "My name is James Rouse, and this is my pal and partner Daniel." Gin then said, "Well, since the introductions are over, we can get the killing over with."  
Vodka all of a sudden realized something, "Wait a minute, we sent a man to kill you long ago. How is that possible?". James and Daniel looked at each other, then at Vodka. "When did you kill us?", Daniel asked. "July 15th, 2010.", Gin replied, "Why?". James looked at Daniel, which in turn looked back at him. Both brothers smiled at this, knowing that the Spy-tective Agency.  
"Oh nothing.", James said, "Except that we would like to thank you. For if you didn't...", he started to crouch down and handed Conan a toy car. "Hold that for me son." "For if you didn't, The Spy-tective Agency wouldn't exist.", Daniel said.  
"Before we die, I've got some things to say. And well... they're mostly questions.", said James. "One. Where did we appear?". The group of villains thought for a moment, then Gin had the answer. "By a flash of light over there!", he said, pointed to where a dead end was. "Nope. By portals, next question!", James said, looking smug. Daniel knew he couldn't help himself. He would do the same thing if he was James. "Where was the Battering ram?", James said. Vodka knew the answer real quickly, and replied, "Your car!". "Correct!', James said.  
"Now for the rapid fire round!", James said. "You crawled all over my car, correct?" "Right.", Gin said. "And you put bombs under it so we don't escape, right?" Vodka nodded, saying, "Right. Hey, how did you -.". James held his hand up, smiling. "So, where's the car?", James said. "Right...", Gin paused to see that the car was gone, and all that was left was tire tracks, and their bomb. The car was there when they snuck up on them, and when they checked again, it disappeared!  
Conan couldn't believe it. First, the friend he thought was dead was alive and standing right there in front of him. They figured out his identity almost immediately, and the Black Organization knew them, and vise versa. And now they made a entire car disappear before anyone's eyes.  
James crouched down once again. "Car, when I say now, you get Rachel and Jimmy. Once you have them protect them any way you can, ok", James whispered. Conan(Jimmy) couldn't understand, until he heard, "Ok James.". He looked down to see that the voice came from a toy car that James gave him. 'Wait, a car?', Jimmy thought. He looked over the car to see it in more detail. It was a 1960 VW painted like a police vehicle, except some parts were orange.  
As Gin looked at where the car was, James started thinking up a elaborate plan to protect Jimmy and his girlfriend, Rachel (at least he thought Rachel was Jimmy's girlfriend). Gin looked down to see a bomb, which looked advanced enough, but no car. Gin looked around, trying to find the car, when his eyes fell upon a toy car. What was very noticeable was the fact that the car looked like their car. Vodka noticed that too, and said, "Hey kid, waddya doin' with that car?!"  
If you were watching it on TV, it was as if time slowed down. The Spy-tectives and Car seemed to moved as if they were in normal time.  
James yelled, "Now, Car!". All of a sudden, Car got Rachel and Jimmy safety inside him. While James and Daniel were shot in the back of their heads by a sniper rifle. "Finally, they're dead. I was tired of that one that talked too much.", Gin said. Lifting up his gun, he aimed the gun at the car window and said, "And now for you Jimmy Kudo.". He shot a few rounds at the window, then at the car lock. All they did was ricochet off the car. James then kicked Gin's gun out of his hand and quickly pulled out his, before Jimmy could finish saying "DANG!". "What are you going to do to me now?", Gin said, signaling Vodka to shoot him.  
"*BANG!* AAAAHHH!", said Vodka, as he dropped his sniper rifle from the roof. He then noticed that he was missing his trigger finger. "Gotcha!", Daniel said, sitting up. Gin then turned toward James, to see him wearing a gas mask. Daniel soon was wearing one too, and threw a KO gas grenade. James soon did the same. Daniel took the weapons, while James tied them up with a rope.

Later...  
"_Ok...Thanks Inspector Meguire. Bye."_, James said in Japanese. As Rachel and Conan (Jimmy) looked around the car and all the stuff it had, James and Daniel knew that their job was done. Daniel picked up the phone and called Jenny to open a portal home.


	4. Blue Boxes and Strange Secrets

Chapter 4: Blue Boxes and Strange Secrets

Later at Spy-tective Agency HQ...  
Rachel watched Conan look around nervously, curious as to why. 'Why is he so nervous about?', she thought. She soon started looking around the place, surprised at the odd objects they had. 'I wonder what all this stuff is?'. "Here we are!", James exclaimed in excitement. Conan was taken by surprise by his exclamation. James was carrying pizzas and some sodas. Daniel came in carrying sodas, tacos, and burritos. "To celebrate putting the Black Organization behind bars, We are having a party!", Daniel exclaimed. James laughed at Daniel's excitement, slapping Conan in the back. "Yup. And it's all thanks to you Jimmy Kudo.". Conan looked in a "how-do-you-know" look. James smiled and replied, "I know. You really can't fool me." James then pulled his hat inside out changing it to a Sherlock Holmes hat. He pulled out a pipe from the hat, then placed the hat on his head and started blowing bubbles from the pipe.  
"It's elementary my dear Jimmy Kudo. One, you were wearing the same clothes from when you were a teen. And two, you have really bad excuses and acting skills." "But I'm not acting, I really am six.", Conan said. James smiled again, leaning over Conan. "And that's why they call me a Spy-tective.", he said. He then grabs a piece of Conan's hair and plucks it from his head, placing it on the mouse pad on the laptop. Jimmy was confused at this until, James said, "Built-in DNA Scanner.". Soon it beeped and James turned the screen toward Conan and Rachel. The screen said:

DNA MATCH:

Jimmy Kudo

Age:16

Status: MISSING!

"I believe we've found the missing Jimmy Kudo.", James said. Jimmy was about to say something, when he heard a wheezing and whooshing sound. Soon, they turn to see a blue box fade into existence, surprising Jimmy and Rachel. James and Daniel however were not surprised by this turn of events.

TARDIS...  
"OK guys.", said The Doctor, "We've landed in America... Atlanta, Georgia.. in the 21rst Century.. 2010." "What's out there, Doctor?", Amy asked. "You'll see.", said The Doctor as he opened the door to the outside...

* * *

Spy-tective HQ...  
"I give you an amazing person.", James said, "The Doctor!". The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. "So, this is your headquarters?", He said, looking around. "I've seen that you redecorated. I don't like it.", he said. James smirked at his comment, then said, "Which regeneration?". The Doctor turned around looking at James. Then they both laughed at the comment. "Well, like I said in 1886, like your Police Box, looks can be deceiving.", James said. The Doctor nodded in agreement, then looked at the boy.  
"So, this is the famous Jimmy Kudo?", The Doctor said. Jimmy shook his head, but James and Daniel nodded for him. "Look Jimmy, you don't have to worry about the Black Organization getting you.", James said. The Doctor turned his head toward James. "Did you say, the Black Organization?". James nodded. The Doctor thought for a moment, then said, "Oh dear, this IS serious.". Conan looked between the Spy-tective Brothers and The Doctor.  
"Who or what is he?", Conan asked. James smiled at Jimmy's question. "He's a Time Lord. The last of his kind.", he said. "What makes you think he's Jimmy. I mean, sure he's kinda related to Jimmy in a way, but-." "No buts about it.", James said, "That's Jimmy.". James then looked at Daniel. "Dude, please go get the Flashback tracker.". "I'm not your butler, and don't call me Dude.", Daniel said. James emphasized the point, to which Daniel just groaned and went to get the device of James' choosing. He then returned with a metal strainer that had light bulbs, strange gauges, and even a valve attached to it. James then attached the device to Rachel's head. He then brought out a device that looked like a lunchbox.  
Daniel then twisted a few knobs and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. He then attached it to Rachel, like a breastplate for armor, then attached the plug to the helmet. He pressed a few devices on the helmet, twisted the knob on the valve, then pressed the button. Soon, Rachel started to slip into a sleep.

* * *

_Flashback... _

Rachel stared into the nothingness that surrounded her. It was foggy all around, then something appeared. It was James and Daniel in lab coats. As the fog cleared, she noticed that she wasn't in the apartment anymore, but in a laboratory.

1986

_Daniel and I were working on our latest project that year... It was called "__The Fountain of Youth Project_"  
"Sounds like a lame name"  
_Now you're starting to sound like Daniel._  
"Ok Daniel, Ready to test this out?", James said. Daniel nodded, then said, "You bet.". _Our first test was a guinea pig to see if our serum had that 'Fountain of Youth' effect that we were looking for._  
As James narrates to Rachel, she walks around seeing what they were working on. They feed the guinea pig the pill, giving it water to drink. Then, it starts to squeak loudly. "Sounds like he's in pain, Daniel.", James says. Daniel nodded, then added, "It looks like it's starting to shrink and smoke.". The guinea pig's body was smoking and started getting smaller and smaller.  
_Checking thirty seconds later, it was a toddler. The formula worked. Satisfied, we hid the formula in a safe place._ Soon, a door starts to glow until the door itself starts to disappear. Rachel walks right into it...  
...to end up in their apartment building, at night. The clock read 10:45 pm on the old alarm clock. There were men in black trying to break into a safe. _Around 1996, someone broke into the safe holding the formula. The formula was marked with the name 'Untraceable Poison'. _"_Well quit looking at me, I said I'm sorry"_ Rachel shook her head, then walked over to see two guys loading up the formula into a duffel bag. All of a sudden, the telephone rings. The burglars don't notice the ringing telephone, so she goes and picks it up. "Hello?", she said. All of a sudden, The room starts to disappear and soon fades into...  
...Tropic Land entrance, with the old pay phones near the entrance. Then she hangs up the phone and enters the park. She then notices a familiar couple.  
2009  
_You remember when Jimmy and you went to Tropic Land, and he disappeared? _"Yea, what of it?", she said. All of a sudden, a guy in black appears out of nowhere. It looks like it may run over Rachel, when he passes right through her, like a hologram. She was surprised by this, when she sees Jimmy pass through her. "I'll be back. I promise.", he said. Rachel went and followed him, realizing that no one can see her. _Jimmy's disappearance was involved with that guy in black._ "How?", Rachel asked. _Just watch, you'll see. _James talked to her as if he was in the room, next to her. 'Oh wait, he is. I'm in some kind of simulation machine or something.'.  
She stood up watching Jimmy spying on the blackmail transaction going on. She then noticed that one guy who was blonde came and *WHACK!*, clonked him on the head. He then pulled out a case with a pill and a beaker. "Let's try the organization's new drug.", Gin said. As they give him the drug, James starts to speak again. _They... The Black Organization, gave Jimmy the "Poison" and left him there to supposedly die. Later, the cops reported a kid beaten and bruised._ Rachel soon sees the body start to smoke as he shrinks. Soon, lying there was Jimmy as a toddler. "Conan?". _No, That was Jimmy, and still is._

* * *

Soon her vision went black, and James soon pulled the helmet off her head. Rachel looked at the boy she thought she knew. "Jimmy hid his identity from everyone except Agasa." "And Harley. Actually he found out himself.", Jimmy said. James then continued. "The reason why is because, "The Black Boys" would be coming for him, grab him, strangle, beat, sta-" "Ahem!". James looked at Daniel, who was giving him the "Stop it" look.  
"Basically you get the idea.", James said. "But, during his days of hiding under people's noses, a girl who was the scientist who made the poison is now working on the right side. According to what we know, she was trying to commit suicide with her own drug, and ended up being shrunk. She is now currently trying to find a cure for him.", Daniel said. Rachel couldn't believe it. It was too impossible for anyone. "But why? Why are you telling me this?" "Because, they now know that Kudo is alive.", James said. "Plus, he may now need your help.".  
Rachel, in shock and disbelief, started freaking out. First, Conan was and still is Jimmy. Then James and Daniel could survive speeding bullets. Rachel leaned in on the box to think. 'Wait a minute', she said, 'this wasn't here, so how...'. She looked at the blue box. "Impossible!", she thought before she fainted.

"Rachel, are you ok?', a small, but familiar voice said. Waking up, she saw that she was still in the same place. Looking around, she saw a lot of friendly faces, but one familiar friendly face. She started crying tears of joy, while hugging Jimmy. "Don't leave me again, you here.", Rachel said to Jimmy. Jimmy hugged her back, telling her it's ok.  
"I know this is too much to take in.", James said to Rachel. Rachel turned to look at James and Daniel. "But we've gone through even weirder stuff." "What do you mean?", Rachel said. James and Daniel thought for a moment, then James started counting, "Well, we've dealt with aliens, strange and mutant monsters," "Meta-humans",Daniel said. "Oh yeah, forgot that one. Meta-humans, Robots, Evil A.I, and...", James started to think again, stuck. "Evil creatures from Earth.", Daniel yelled. James nodded, then both started having a animated conversation on the monsters and their types.  
Rachel looked at them as if they were from another planet. "I know, you think we come from some insane asylum-" "Or from another planet.", Daniel added. James gave him a look, then said, "Well, that last one isn't too far fetched.", he said, then he looked at her, "You're probably think those things, but we aren't from some looney bin, or were born from another planet. Trust us.". Rachel didn't know what to do. But the Spy-tectives did.  
To James and Daniel, this was usual business. Save the good, defeat the bad, help the un-normal and normal, and be home in time for dinner. "Right, well. First off, we need to figure out what the Cybermen and the Daleks want with your friend, Jimmy Kudo.", The Doctor said. James thought for a moment, when Daniel said, "How 'bout the lab?". James smiled, then said, "Good idea, Daniel. If there's anyone who could explain 'The How and Why', then-" "It's our good old friend to the rescue.", Daniel finished. James nodded, then grabbed Rachel and Jimmy. "Race ya.", James said. The Doctor smiled, then said, "You're on.", he said, as he pushed Amy and Rory into the TARDIS. James, Daniel, Jimmy, and Rachel all got into the closet. Then James pulled on the light itself, and they fell through a trap door.  
As the four of them were free falling, The TARDIS was speeding across the space-time continuum in the Time Vortex. "Rough, isn't it?", Amy said. The Doctor, however, was too focused on the flight. He wanted to be there first.  
Rachel and Jimmy thought that they were going to die, as they saw the ground below. All of a sudden, instead of slamming into the ground, they just stopped in mid-air. Placing their feet onto the ground, they were glad to be alive. James and Daniel landed hard, with a *KA-THUD!*. Rachel and Jimmy were shocked that they survived the landing. Brushing themselves off, Daniel said, "We've been through worse.".


	5. Old Friends and New Discoveries Pt 1

**Author's Note: I didn't write much on this chapter, I know. I decided to change my original plan and change it a little by writing my character's origins onto this story. It'll be in the next chapter. More details at the end.**

Chapter 5: Old Friends and New Discoveries Pt. 1  
James and Daniel entered at the same time the Doctor entered the lab. "Jenny, where are you?", James yelled. As the rest waited for an answer, Daniel said, "By the way Doctor, it was a tie.". All of a sudden, there was a small glow emanating from the ground. As it grew, they saw a young girl with a lab coat slowly start to grow. "Jenny must be testing her shrink belt or something.", James said to Rachel. She of course, was in awe of what she was seeing.  
Soon, Jenny had grown to her normal size she was the same height and weight of Rachel. Her hair was short and had bangs on her forehead. She wore a t-shirt that with "She Blinded Me With Science", on it(Not a real shirt, but still), and a black skirt, with colorful striped socks, and shoes.  
Pulling off her shrink belt, she turned to see The Doctor, Amy, Rory, James, Daniel, Jimmy (she guessed on that one), and- "Rachel, is that you?", Jenny said. "Jennifer Jones? I wondered where you went. It's good to see you. You are real and not some...", Rachel thought for a moment. "A clone?", Jenny said. Rachel was surprised by what her friend said. "Ypu actually have those?", Rachel said. Jenny nodded, then said, "We have a lot to catch up.". She then placed her arm around Rachel, "And I think I should start with the origins of the Spy-tective Agency.

**Interesting, isn't is? Anyways, the next chapter should involve the Spy-tectives and their origins before everything. This should fill in a few questions, and a few plot holes in this story. Wish me good luck.**


	6. The Origins of the Spy-tective Agency

**Author's Note: This is the basic idea for the Spy-tective Agency. Yes, I know I'm off track, but this should explain my characters and their origins a little more better. I'll probably work on some pictures on what they look like. For now, enjoy the origins story, and btw, I own them. You cannot use w/o premission.**

**NEW Author's Note: Until I get more reviews for these stories, I ain't going to continue. So start reviewing!**

Chapter 5½: The Origins of the Spy-tective Agency   
A long time ago, (actually a few months ago) two boys were playing in the park. They were playing a game of fetch, enjoying the sun. As they were heading home, they were stopped by a man. He wore greasy and torn up clothes and had a very bad mullet. He pointed the gun at them and, being in the right angle, actually killed both brothers with one shot. He then ran off and was hit by a orange Volkswagen, but that part will be saved for another story.  
Now you may think that the boys are dead and that it was over. But, this is the beginning of the Spy-tectives. What the villain, nor any normal person noticed was that, just as the bullet was shot, a portal opened up inside both brothers brain. James was zapped and was pulled cleanly out of his spinal cord, just avoiding the bullet. Daniel's was done after the bullet passed through him.  
James and Daniel's brain soon went tumbling through time and landing in the past. The brains soon landed in a giant glass vat full of nutrients and energy. They soon zapped their brain, filling it with energy and education that was too advanced for normal humans. As soon as it was done, the brains were now fully aware of what was kinda going on.  
They aliens blasted the nutrients and proteins to form the body itself. To give the boys their privacy, they gave them underpants as they were being created. They soon put the two brothers in training, seeing what they could do. They were stronger, faster, and smarter than the average man. They could do more than what the aliens gave them credit for. What they didn't expect them to know the truth to what they were really planning. As they were planning to take over the world with the "already dead brought back to life", their plan was almost fool-proof. Except for something, two somethings. They heard the plan and decided to earn the aliens trust.  
Over two months they had helped in every way, then at the last point they malfunctioned their UFO, and sent them back to their world. James and Daniel got out before they were captured by them. They also destroyed their machine that cloned them. They soon went into town, finding out that it was midnight on New Year's Day, on 1800. They soon went into a business that would last for a long time. The business was called **James and Daniel: Spy-tective Agency**, and that was the beginning of the job they've been doing for 210 years.  
They've saved television, their own world, the multi-verse, and all in the end, they kept it secret, by writing a comic series. Because in reality, nobody really believes in comics. This soon leads them to the situation involving The Doctor, Jimmy, Rachel, and evil throughout space and time.


End file.
